Kiss me, Rhett
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: My second entry for the sunny, funny ficathon. Rhett dares Scarlett to kiss him right after Ashley kissed her at his Christmas furlough.


Disclaimer: I just play with them, all ownership belongs to the MM state.

My second entry for the sunny, funny ficathon, this is a more serious attempt but still a bit ooc. I've used the same storyline as I did in my first entry.

I haven't visited FF for a while, so I haven't read all the entries yet, but will try to find the time in the next few days.

See author's note in the end

Kiss me, Rhett

Watching the door close behind Ashley, Scarlett brought her hands to her chest, but there was no madly hammering of her heart and he hadn't left her short breathed in any way. Ashley's kiss hadn't matched her expectation and narrowing her eyes, she pondered what had happened. In her dreams he had always taken her into his arms and just from that she had almost fainted. But she had never considered, what would happen after he took her in his arm, never had she felt the imagine pressure of his lips against hers, maybe that was why she felt nothing but embarrassed now.

At night, she had been so sure it would feel like heaven to be in Ashley's arms, but his lips had been awful hard and his arms lonely. Oh, maybe she just hadn't been ready and he had taken her a bit by surprise. Yes, that was the explanation, next time she would be ready and his kiss would be wonderful. With a slight frown, she walked the short distance to the parlour, preparing for Ashley's kisses would mean she should dream about them and frankly, she lacked the desire to do so right now. She would think about it tomorrow!

Unknown to Scarlett the door to the parlour was opened and she was startled when a deep voice said:

"My, dear Mrs. Hamilton!"

"God's nightgown, you can't sneak in on me like that, Rhett." Scarlett cried, he was the last person she needed to see now. She had no intention of telling him about her troubles but he had an annoying habit of getting the truth out of her, and she couldn't allow that.

His eyes bore into hers for a brief moment, before he drawled, "is this a bad time for you, Mrs. Hamilton?"

Fidgeting with the handkerchief in her hands, she avoided his eyes, "of course not!"

Looking out from her eyelashes, she saw Rhett standing very still on his feet, while he studied her with an intense and odd glimmer in his eyes. Damn him, he always spotted her weak stains right on, and she was sure he had already guessed something was wrong.

"Well, then I assume I can sit down for a moment. So how are you, my dear Mrs. Hamilton, on this fine morning?" Gracefully, Rhett lowered his body into a chair while he kept his eyes on her.

"Why on earth do you keep calling me Mrs. Hamilton, Rhett? It's not like you follow any other polite rule when it comes to me." Pleased, Scarlett realised she had surprised him, and dimpling, she smiled sweetly at him.

Quickly, Rhett recovered and slowly answered. "Why, I thought it was your name, Scarlett. And besides that my dear Scarlett sounds more… what can I say…like we were close." Pausing, he watched her, "but I won't mind changing my way of addressing you, if you would like it?"

"There is no need to call me dear and I…" Oh, she couldn't admit she hated Charles' last name. Her head was starting to ache from the excitement of the day, and it was only ten in the morning, it would be a long day.

"But you're dear to me and what, Scarlett?"

Tilting her head slightly, she quietly replied, "nothing!"

"Surely, it must be something." When she didn't reply he continued, "you don't feel like Mrs. Hamilton, your feel you married the wrong man?"

Oh, her head was spinning with regrets and something she couldn't explain, and here he was hitting on her short marriage with Charles, that man was shameless and annoying.

"Of course, I don't feel like Mrs. Hamilton, Rhett, Charles is dead, you know. I ought to have the right to take my own name back!" She fired without thinking, she wanted to belong to Ashley but a small doubt had sneaked in on her, maybe her wifely duties would be as awful with Ashley as they had been with Charles. Maybe it was only fair that Melly endured Ashley's manly needs and left the fun times to Scarlett, and men was funnier when their needs were taken care of, this strange need seemed to take away their abilities to listen and be played.

"I'm well aware that Charles is dead, Scarlett, but even you can't forget him that quickly. I would think your son keeps his memory alive?"

Sweet mother of Jesus, did Rhett have to talk about all the things she rather forget, was it impossible for him to consider her feelings and be a gentleman? Gentlemen never mentioned babies, other than their own, of course, and then only if it was a son.

"Why, you won't let me forget, will you?"

Shaking his head mildly, Rhett studied her for awhile. "Wasn't it Mr. Wilkes I meet when I came?"

Frowning, Scarlett wondered if there wasn't any end to this boring conversation, Rhett hadn't even complimented her dress, and she had taken special care in choosing it this morning. Ashley had noticed! Feeling a little brighter, Scarlett batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Yes, Ashley left this morning and Melly was too weak to come down, so I bid Ashley farewell." Squashing her nose in dismay, she remembered Ashley's kiss.

"And it was an unpleasant farewell, Scarlett?"

Lowering her eyelids, she played with the handkerchief in her hands, how she wished it had been a pleasant goodbye, instead of the dreadful one Ashley had bestowed her with.

"Saying goodbye isn't exactly pleasant, Rhett." She innocently answered, this time she would fool him, there was no way he would guess her secret.

"Why, of course not, but I guess Mr. Wilkes did his best." When she kept quiet Rhett continued, "I'm sure you smiled sweetly at Mr. Wilkes and in return, he held your hands affectionately?"

With wide eyes Scarlett hand flew to her mouth and touching her lips with her index finger, she wondered if they had changed, if they showed any sign of her sin? Surely, there would be no signs, she hoped. "Nothing of that kind happened, Rhett."

"You didn't smile at Mr. Wilkes, Scarlett?"

"Why, of course I did!" Lifting her cheek proudly, she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, Rhett wouldn't understand. How could he when she didn't, the thought confused her and her lips trembled slightly. Sensing the odd stillness in the room, not even Rhett's breathing could be heard she raised her eyes, before she could guard them. The heat she saw in Rhett's eyes and the way his lips was frowned in dislike sent a wave of shock through her body.

"He kissed you, Mrs. Hamilton!"

All colour left her face and her wide open eyes were locked with Rhett's, slowly the intensity of his stare brought a flattering rosy shade to her cheeks and her eyes became a darker shade of green.

With a smooth smile and amused eyes, he stared at her before he asked, "why, Mrs. Hamilton did you enjoyed the kiss?"

"Oh" She cried. "I don't even like to think about it. I'd forget all if I could --oh, if I only could!" The last escaped her tongue before she could think. The disappointment was evident in her answer.

"You make it sound like all kissing is awful. Haven't you ever been kissed good and long, my dear Scarlett?"

Matching his steps she backed away, somehow it had become impossible to withdrawn her eyes from his and her body felt heavy and warm, her legs wanted to carry her towards him and not away. "I've been kissed just fine, Rhett. I don't see the big deal of it, but men seem to find pleasure in the oddest things, you know."

"No, I wasn't aware of that, Scarlett. Kissing is an excellent way of passing time when one knows how to kiss. I've never had a complaint about my kissing, but I've had my share of bad kissers. Maybe you will be interested in an experiment, Scarlett?"

Bewildered, she stared at him mutely, an experiment?

"A test, Scarlett" Rhett explained

"No thanks, no need of any test. Kissing is not my favourite waste of time, Rhett Butler."

Sneaking even closer, he smiled, "no, I see that. But I bet I can change your mind, Scarlett. I dare to say I can sway you off your small delicate feet."

His eyes full of daring almost blinded her, "God's nightgown Rhett, don't say such things when someone could come in and overhear you."

"But I could speak of such things if we were all alone?"

The dare was still burning in his eyes and it was staring to heat her blood up, narrowing her eyes, she answered. "Don't be a cad, Rhett, a gentleman would never say such things."

"I never thought you were a coward, Scarlett!"

The insult and the bemused look in his face angered her, and absentmindedly, she took a step forward and moved her face closer to his, "Scarlett O'Hara was never a coward and never will be, Rhett Butler!" She cried into his face.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt the anger leave her. The space between them was drained of air and the heat unbearable, and worst her body was locked in this position, so very close to him.

In a fast flicker Scarlett saw the amusement leave Rhett's eyes to be replaced with a feeling she couldn't read or understand, but it was like looking into a fire and the sight warmed her body just like a fire.

"So you take the dare, Scarlett?"

She wanted to cry her denial into his handsome face but the cat had taken her tongue, and she really hated to be called a coward. No O'Hara was a coward and this bet he couldn't win. Kissing was a silliness men demanded of their wives, why she would never understand. Her head calculated the odds; Melly would be locked in her rooms for at least another hour, and this could prove to a good way to take the mighty Rhett Butler down from his high horse. She could suffer for another few moments, it wouldn't be a big deal, she had already gone through the ordeal earlier today, so there was no way her day could be more ruined than it already was.

"Fine!" She cried ready for battle.

"Scarlett, my dear Scarlett." She heard Rhett whisper before she felt his hot breath caressing her cheek, the whispering was so soft that she wasn't really sure, she heard the words, but her heart started to beat faster and her breath was caught in her throat, anyway. Why couldn't Rhett be like her other beaux, easy to play and sweet to her.

All thoughts vanished when hot soft lips gently brushed against hers, and sighing softly, her eyelids closed and her body became softer. The next contact of their lips was a closer encounter, this time his lips covered hers and god they were just as soft as before, and the faint scent of cigars so tempting, that she willingly parted her lips slightly to breath in the taste.

Another wave of heat washed over her, when Rhett took advantage of her slightly open mouth, and with the tip of his tongue gently tasted her lips. The sense of his tongue licking its way across her upper lip was delicate and wanting more, she slowly parted her lips a little further. Immediately his tongue grew bolder and the small tip of Rhett's tongue was finding its way into her mouth and stroked the walls just behind her lips. It was sweet and warm at the same time.

A small sigh relaxed her body and she leaned into Rhett, her movement allowed him further access to her mouth and he greedily opened it fully to his. The wave of heat emerging from the play his tongue started with hers, took the last strength away from her, and she participated in his play. The kiss became deeper but still his lips felt soft against her lips, even when she knew the kiss had become impossible deep and she felt light- headed from lack of air, his lips never felt hard and cold against hers as Ashley's or Charles' had.

Just as Scarlett was staring to feel dizzy, Rhett pulled slightly away, just far enough to allow air to enter their now parted mouths and fill their lungs.

"Well Scarlett?" He asked before she could gather herself.

"Kiss me Rhett" was all she could think, already missing the warmth of his lips and the taste of his mouth, and the words must have come out loud and clear fore Rhett followed her instructions and kissed her.

For a brief moment before Scarlett abandoned all thinking, she realised she hadn't taken Rhett down but had been taken down by him, but the thought left her quickly, and honestly she didn't mind, how could she when kissing was this fun?

The end

Author notes:

MARY RODRIGUES request:

"I don't even like to think about it. I'd forget it all if I could--oh, if I only could!"

POV: Scarlett.  
Time Period: Any, but within the book, not after.


End file.
